Characters
The following is a list of characters that appear in Heroes Legends Alabasta These characters have an affiliation with the country Alabasta * Wymond Zrance * Manico Zrance * Sylvus Riche Ashwoood These characters have an affiliation with the country Ashwood * Rhazan * Giramel * Seraph * Wolf * Europa * Arachnid * Denizen * Lucan * Gryfen * Enoch * Prison * Priest * Jester Botril These characters have an affiliation with the country Botril * Edvard Oak Dagara These characters have an affiliation with the country Dagara * Kygen Arvander * Asmodai * Sebibana Lavra * Alastair Riteran * Samila Gon * Lyzen Kagoro Dracia These characters have an affiliation with the country Dracia * Alvius Dracia * Solo Veritas * Heren Veritas * Mariana Veritas Entarai These characters have an affiliation with the country Entarai * Anyaala Mnetopa Haizm These characters have an affiliation with the country Haizm * Balfora Chorum * Wolfein Emzaal Iostuoria These characters have an affiliation with the country Iostuoria * Arella Sundar Iron Cities These characters have an affiliation with the Iron Cities * Lord General Fraxis * High General Sarrow * High General Raliod * Legion Modric * Legion Rhea * Noblesmith Prix Koskain These characters have an affiliation with the country Koskain * Orias * Haagen Lejira These characters have an affiliation with the country Lejira * Riyaris Doharam * Yi Saluva * Dashin Shaha * Brummadsaya Medri Lustana These characters have an affiliation with the country Lustana * Erelias Elderin * Silmasera Elderin * Myrin Pyrder * Tinlef Greenmyre * Niyra Elanel * Harlan Drako Mbori These characters have an affiliation with the country Mbori * Sefore Kamara * Grim Sierra Mangori These characters have an affiliation with the country Mangori * Kogali Mawe Marrow These characters have an affiliation with the country Marrow * Kaneera Amaranth * Ishshara Durha * Ishraya Durha Methos Gran These characters have an affiliation with the country Methos Gran * Jaseco Amberon * Girin Lylta * Lasra Leegrim Nafa These characters have an affiliation with the country Nafa * Soren Kil Nemari These characters have an affiliation with the country Nemari * Olirion These characters have an affiliation with the country Olirion * Vastos Nalboris * Kizazi Nyer * Aga Valaars Sirisia These characters have an affiliation with the country Sirisia * Raiken Hariko * Oris Dewfall * Lystra Hariko * Asura Hariko * Delric Hariko * Nolis Hariko * Mutara Ennan Stalor These characters have an affiliation with the country Stalor * Warric Vance * Gusion * Coven Subros These characters have an affiliation with the country Subros * Bimon Kanno * Aeora Kanno Tabrabrin These characters have an affiliation with the country Tabrabrin * Viridian These characters have an affiliation with the country Viridian * Haruu Bastion * Duren Yami * Kai Hikari * Avix, God of Creation * Bys, God of Destruction * Ghost * Yami Kuro * Mugen Mar Wrathmire These characters have an affiliation with the country Wrathmire * Steis Tauranik * Windra Brave * Dominion Yuspar These characters have an affiliation with the country Yuspar * Emonora Catharina * Captain Renwick